Can Hogwarts survive with Inuyasha there?
by DarkSummitWolf
Summary: Kagome goes to Hogwarts, and Inuyash gets dragged into it! R&R Chapter 3 Uploaded
1. Default Chapter

*~* Hey! I'm tom I'm writing this story, and dunno why!?*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was one fine morning when Kagome was eating breakfest, and Inuyasha was a guest, and he ate with her also, then her grandpa entered the kitch and said that "Kagome, your gonna be changing schools and going to Hogwarts, okay? And Inuyasha will be joining you..." said grandpa in acalm voice "What?!" Screamed Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. "Thats final, and your gonna enjoy it! Sence you and Inuyasha are taking a vacation from searching for the Shikon Jewels, I think you and Kagome should learn some magic, if you want to defeat demons." said as grandpa left.  
  
Inuyasha sat there with a blank look on his face as his food dripped out of his mouth, as well as Kagome, then the next day as they went to london to get there supplies, they walked around as people stared at them exspecially Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha growled as he walked with Kagome looking for there supplies "A robe? Whats a robe? If its clothes, then I aint gonna wear it." Growled Inuyasha.  
  
That night, as Inuyasha stayed over and got packed, and lay in Kagome's bed, and he lay there as Kagome walked out naked, when Kagome walked out seeing Inuyasha she screamed sit so loud birds flew out of the trees. "You pervert! I cant believe you were watching me!" Screamed Kagome. "You wench! I wasnt watchin...y-you." Inuyasha said as he turned 10 shades of red. Kagome giggled, as he puts her clothes on, then she sits next to Inuyasha, then he kisses him on the cheek and blows in his ear smiling "Hey, be happy were going to school tomorrow, we need our rest." Inuyasha, and Kagome lays down in her bed, then she lays her hand over his side smiling, then they slowly fall into a slumber.  
  
  
  
*~* Hey! Read and Review!!!*~* Email me when you want me to add the other chapter to it, I might forget to right it later... 


	2. Getting picked! And trin ride!

*~* Yay! I'm writing the 2 Chap!! Yay! Arent Ya'll gonna be happy?!*~*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat there on a bench as he waited for Kagome to get done using the bathroom. He heard people as his ears flicked up and down as he heard people talk saying muggles, and others, as he sees people walking through walls, then he watches blqnkly , then Kagome walks up behind him silently, and she rubs his ears gently as she giggled. Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred softly then snapped into reality." Mmm.. Aye! Dont touch my ears!" Inuyasha still murring somewhat blushed, as Kagome stopped, and kissed his cheek."Mmm... Feh! Your back! Stupid wench! Lets go, I found where the train is." Inuyasha said as he got up still red as he walked through the wall, and Kagome followed him, when the train appeared before them.  
  
Inuyasha packed Kagome and his lugage in a compartment, and they sit across from each other as they watched from the window. "Inuyasha, are you scared? I'm kinda nervous about this witchcraft school." Said Kagome as she got up and sat next to Inuyasha and lay her head on his shoulder. "Hey get off... And no I'm not scared, If people pick on me or you, I'll kill them easily with my White Steel Fang, or just with my claws!" Inuyasha chackled as he said those words, then saw that Kagome was fast asleep, Inuyasha puts Kagome's head in his lap and watched her sleep, but as time passed Inuyasha was fast alseep and getting close to Hogwarts.  
  
The train screeched to a stop as air blew from the brakes, and the kids unpacked and headed out. "First years! Line up here! Behind me!" Yelled Hagrid as he held up a lamp. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in following the fifth years, as he kept walking he saw people staring at him, then he glared at them, he kept walking into a huge room with decorations across the ceiling and walls. Professor Mongolly( Grrr! I forgot how to spell her name!) Screamed out names as the first years got picked and then she called Inuyasha who walked up to the table, and put the sorting hat on. "Hmmm.. Seems this guy here has power, and very evil power, but tamed. He has courage, doesnt care for much but has someone" As the Sorting Hat said those words he turned red, then the Sorting hat screamed out "Grryfinddor" Kids clapped there hands and he sat down at the Grryfinddor table, then Kagome was called, and she got picked for Grryfinddor also, and she sat next to Inuyasha, who was growling as people stared at his ears and asked are those real or not.  
  
The fifth years guided the second, and first and other years to there rooms, as Inuyasha saw the rooms, he ran and jumped on the top bunk, and layed there with his eyes clothes, and sighed. Kagome went to her room, as he started to talk to the other girls, telling them that she's from Japan, and she made friends fast. The other side, Inuyasha wasnt making friends just staying quiet, then Harry, and Ron came up saying "Hello, and whats up?" "Nothing I'm just chillen, whats your name? my names Inuyasha" said Inuyasha not even looking at them. "Hey I'm Harry, and thats Ron. Why arent you wearing your robe? Whats that your wearing?" "I'm wearing a Kamoto, I'm from Japan, and I need to go to sleep, I'll.. talk to ya later.." Said Inuyasha as he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
*~* Yay! Chapter 2!!! R&R please!!*~* 


	3. A dance?

*~* Omg! I'm so sorry about the wait!! I've been busy and havent had time, or any Ideas!! Anyway, Is it that good!?!?"  
  
As the days started at Hogwarts Inuyasha, became Ron, and Harrys friend but Ron and Harry couldnt figure him out how he is mean one moment and the other nice. Then Kagome was Hermonies friend they hung out with eachother, so did the guys as they made a group who all ways gets into meschief cause of Inuyasha and his crazy antics. Hermonie, was thin and had some curves, she was 17 so was Kagome, but for Inuyasha he was about 100, but just said 17. Ron and Harry seemed the same, but taller and short hair coz they cut it. they all were in their fifth years. It was there third week in Hogwarts.  
  
As the guys walk to there first class(Potion) Inuyasha kicks the door down and walks in chackling seeming to be insane at the moment. "Mr. Inuyasha! 10 points from Grrffydor!" Shouted Snape, but Inuyasha didnt seem to care, but for the students of that class started to think that Inuyasha had gone nuts. Inuyasha sat down with Kagome next to him, and Hermonie on the other side of Inuyasha and the guys were sitting next to Kagome trying to figure out how to make a potion to overcome the common cold.( XD!! Thats easy! take some Pills!!) Inuyasha sat there as he started to just pour in ingredients trying to explode the class "Inuyasha! What do you think your doing" Said Hermonie. "I'm gonna blow up the class, so we can get out earlier" Snickered, and grinned with his sharp fang glinting in the light from the window. All of the sudden the whole class was filled with a large bang and smoke clouds, kids ran from the class room screaming and yelling frantically. The teachers ran from their class and started to tell the students to calm down and head down the hall way. "Yes! I'm outta here!" Yelled Inuyasha but was stopped by a force, as he was levitated into the air and held over the students "What the hell? Whos doing this?" Growled Inuyasha. Kagome got worried, then she screamed out Sit, and he flew down with a crash, then Kagome grabbed him and ran to their common room.  
  
"Who was making you float" Said Kagome, but Inuyasha didnt answer with a puzzled look on his face "Maybe Someone knew it was you that made the room explode!" Said Hermonie. "Maybe its you that made me float and wanted me to get in trouble" Shouted Inuyasha. "ME!? Why would I do that? Anyways I dont want you to get in trouble" Hermonie said blushing. Inuyasha looks at her blankly then he gets up and starts walking to his next class "Okay, whatever, just dont worry about it! I'll see ya later I'm going to DADA, hehe I heard that Lupin is teaching, and hes a werewolf" Grins, and he walks off.  
  
Inuyasha sits down in his seat and sees Lupin who seems to be human, but Inuyasha thought he stayed in his werewolf form the whole time, then raises his hand. "Yes Mr.... I-Inuyasha.?" Said Lupin. "I thought you are a werewolf"Said inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face. "Actually, I am but only when the full moon is out, but now I'm taking some magic spells and it controls my wolf side" Said as he relized all the kids but Inuyasha moved to the back, then he chuckled, and smiled at Inuyasha who was sitting on the table on his huanches looking like a dog with his ears twitching. "All right class! Thats enough dont be afriad of me or Inuyasha" but Inuyasha disruptted and shouted out "To be very afriad of him" then he chackled loudly.  
  
Walking down the hall was Kagome and Hermonie. They saw a student put a poster up, and they ran up and looks at it. The poster was a sign telling about the dance that was happening on Halloween. Kagome and Hermonie started walking off and saw Inuyasha walking by himself, sence he is the only one with silver long hair. "Hey Inuyasha!!" Chimed Kagome and Hermonie. Looking back at them he shouted what and smiles at them. "Hey for some reason these girls are smiling at me. I think there gonna try to kill me or something..." Said Inuyasha as he walked beside Kagome. "Look! Theres a dance, and I think thats why there smiling at you. They want to dance with you." Kagome grinning, wanting to see Inuyasha dance.  
  
It was the 29th of October, and Inuyasha layed in his bed looking at the cieling thinking about what she had said, but the only thing he kept going back to was "Who am I gonna dance with? And.. I dont even know how to dance.." Inuyasha layed there in the night but as he kept thinking he slowly fell alseep. 


End file.
